My Pippin
by zippyzooloo1803
Summary: Everyone needs a Pippin, and a Merry... and a Frodo too! It's my first shot and it's kinda short but it's kinda cute. Review if ya want constructive critism is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I forgot to do this the first time... I'm new at this. It's my first story hope ya like it I thought it was kinda cute. Ummm so here ya go.  
Pairing: Merry and Pippin some Merry and Frodo  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine just borrowed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Wait... just hold on... I'm just ... there."  
I sighed "Pippin."  
Little six year old eyes shone in the dim light. "Yes Merry?" I had to chuckle "Pip I can't breath."  
The child's guest bed was across the room untouched... and the child, well, the child was as close to me as possible. On me, to be specific.  
"Oh but Merry I can't possibly sleep over there...." His head turned to the guest bed... at least twenty feet from mine. "It's not close enough..."  
"Pip perhaps you could just sleep beside me.... not on me."  
"Oy, but Merry you're the comfiest spot in the whole room... sides I haven't seen ya in a whole month! Wouldn't you miss me way over there?"  
"On the other side of the bed?"  
He nodded vigorously.  
I laughed "Oh Pip. I suppose you're right three feet is just to far."  
He grinned See Mer I knew you'd agree."  
With that, the little squirt of a hobbit nestled under my arm and fell asleep. I smiled running my hands through his curls.  
"Pippin Pippin Pippin." I sighed with a chuckle as the bundle in my arms snored lightly. "You're too much."  
He was right. A 'whole month' was just too much to handle. Out of all the hustle and bustle at Brandy Hall. My favorite hustle and bustle was the kind my little Pip could stir up.  
I smiled into the dark thinking about the days events, and why it was Mister Took was staying at Brandy Hall.  
~~~~*~~~~  
"Merry...Merry wake up. Meriadoc Brandybuck wake up!" The voice had gone from sweet little Esmeralda, to me mom's annoyed voice, after the first two tries, and I finally gave up. Squinting in the light coming from my window, I looked up.   
"Mornin Mumma...."  
"Mornin Merry." She said looking down on me.  
"This involves me getting up eh?"  
She tried to hide her smile, but her eyes sparkled.  
"Got a letter from uncle Paladin... although it's got some colorful words for precious Pippin I think only Aunt Eglantine would dare say are in it too."  
I smiled. "What's it say!?"  
"well among other things. It says Pippin is driving his mother and sisters mad. Something about Pippin getting his own room. It is implied by your Aunt perhaps his new room should have a lock on it for privacy."  
"What does a six year old need privacy for?" I asked, although it is true that out of all the children in Brandy Hall I was one of the few with a room of my own. In my defense Frodo and I shared a room until he moved to Bag End.  
"I don't think she means for the lock to go on the inside." Mumma giggled sitting on my bed.  
I grinned. "So.... c'mon mumma is Pippin coming here or did they write just to tell you how lucky you are to have such a good son."  
She laughed even louder. "More likely they would write to blame my "good" son for teaching their "bad" son all his ways."  
I beamed. "Mum when's he comin?"  
"Well thanks to my brothers haste and lack of planning." She started affectionately. "Little Peregrin is being escorted this very day. By a very happy sister Pearl"  
"Why's she so happy?" I yawned sitting up at the news he'd be there soon.  
"Because when she leaves he's not going back with her."  
I smiled. "How long do we have him?"  
"Long enough." Mumma."  
Until you two get into enough trouble that I send you both to cousin Frodo and Cousin Bilbo?"  
"Mumma!"  
She laughed. "Most of the summer I reckon."  
My eyes grew wide. "Really Mumma!?"  
"Really."  
"How exciting mum! It really has been to long I miss the little Imp."  
She chuckled. "I'm sure you do. So why don't you get up and tidy your room. When the little devil gets here you can take him on his way."  
I looked around my room w/ a pout as mum laughed.  
"That's what I was thinking." She chuckled. messing my hair. "It's almost nine. Peregrin will be here this afternoon. I'd say you'd best start now."  
With that she was gone.  
"Isn't that just like a mum." I mumbled. "Build you up just to knock you down."  
I heard her laugh in the hall way and smiled spite myself. Looking around my room at the terrible site. I cleaned it... every year or so, but it seemed to just get messy again.  
I started to dig. Minute by minute, hour by hour, and what seemed like year by year. It got clean.  
Just about the time I had finished putting up Pip's bed I heard a noise out my window that could mean only one thing. Pippin had arrived... and he wasn't happy. I hopped on my desk to look out and there he was arms crossed and the biggest pout his face could muster.  
"Pearl stop pulling at me! I'm walking fast as I kin go!" Came the sharp whine from my little Cousin.  
"Fine Pip we're here anyway. Straiten out and fix your shirt or I'll be sure to have Aunt Esmeralda keep Merry from you the whole time you're here." Came an all to motherly scolding from he 21 year old Pearl.  
That got a wail out of him. She, of course, being prone to the squak, ignored him, and knocked on the door.  
I hopped from my perch and raced down the hall by passing my father who was on his way to answer.  
"Sorry Da!" I called rushing to the door. I swung it open jumping Pearl out of her wits.  
"Pearl." I greeted with a nod and a smile quickly looking down to the little Took. His pout vanished and was replaced by a gigantic grin.  
"Merry!" He squealed running into my arms.   
"Hey Pippers! Look at you! You must be six feet tall by now Eh?"  
"Merry you're silly!" He giggles "I'm just a little hobbit."  
"I dunno." I said adding a groan for emphasis. "You're awful heavy!"  
Pearl stood with a small smile.  
"C'min Pearl." Came a voice behind me. I turned to see my Da had finally made it down the hall.  
"Thank you Uncle Saradoc. How have you been?" She asked hugging him gently.  
I liked Pearl, but since she had turned 20 she thought herself SO mature and old. I could hardly stand it. I pitied Pippers, who had to listen to her clucking about boys all day, and weddings and sewing all night. I smiled at that thought setting Pip down for my mature hug from Pearl.  
"And you Merry you seem to have grown some since I've seen you last."  
I nodded with a smile.  
I'm taller than you now. I was taller than you then and I've been done growing since I was 13. I thought making my grin wider.  
"Look who it is!" came my mothers voice; warm, and caring. I felt like telling Pearl that's how she was supposed to do it but I again bit my tongue.  
She hugged Pearl and grinned at Pip who had a sturdy grip on my leg.  
"I see you've found your body guard Pip."  
He nodded and smiled. "I got my Merry."  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
Well. I thought. this sleeping arrangement will not do for a whole summer.  
I slowly placed Pippin on the bed and stood to go to the guest cot. Pip was a tiny little hobbit. Until it was bed time. Then he proceeded to seemingly grow the size of the bed. As soon as I got to the cot, however, something changed my mind.  
"Merrrryyyy!" Came a whine. I turned to see Pip sitting up and fully alert.  
"Oh... Pippin what?"  
"Where are you going!?"  
" I was gonna sleep here Pip. I couldn't get to sleep with you on my belly."  
"But MERRY!"  
I chuckled. "But Pipiiiiiin!" In the light of the fire I could see his face, and the lower lip he had stuck out. I knew it was a loosing battle when Pip gave me a pout.  
"All right lets see what I can do. You scoot over."  
I laid in my spot and pulled Pippin to my side. He gingerly laid his head on my chest and threw a chubby hand over me.   
"Now how does that work?"  
Silence. I looked down at the sleeping hobbit.  
"Good enough." I told myself with a smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks into Pippins Stay and we were ahead of schedule. We already had every cousin in Brandy Hall begging to learn our ways. And we had every cook begging mumma to stop us. With Pippins little body we could fit into more pantry rooms and steal more food than ever!  
However, we were caught... randomly, and on those occasions banished to my room for most of the day.  
It happened to be one of those days. We'd been inside all day. We were only allowed out for meals, and Pip and I had played every game I knew. Now I was reading.  
"Merry..." Pippin whined around the bite of apple in his mouth. (I always had a stash or apples.)  
"Yes Pip?" I asked more or less ignoring him as I read the book Frodo gave me for his birthday.  
"I'm bored." he sighed  
"Me too Pip." I mumbled turning the page.  
A minute went by. "No you're not Merry you're reading a book... and I'm bored." I smiled a little. "It's quiet time Pippers."  
"Harumph."  
I smiled and continued to read. The sighs and "pained" moans of my cousin told me I wasn't getting out of this easily. Annoyed slightly, I turned to see Pip, with his favorite pout, staring at me. I didn't even have to ask how long he'd been doing it. The kid had stamina.  
"What!?" I finally caved. "What do you want?"  
"I want you to play with me you silly Brandybuck!"  
I sighed and walked over to him. I sat in front of him. His eyes lit when I finally nodded.  
"OK Pippers." I yawned with a smile. "Lets play." "What are we gonna play Merry!" He cheered.  
What a fickle kid. I thought grinning.  
"How about... we play quiet hobbit?"  
"Merry."  
I giggled at his expression. "OK Pip get the blankets. We'll make a cave."  
"A CAVE!"  
"Yup c'mon hurry we need a cave because... we godda get the dragon!"  
"A Dragon!?" He squealed.  
I chuckled and quickly constructed a blanket cave. It was suitable for a dragon... as long as the dragon was the size of a dog. Pippin loved it none the less.  
As we sat inside, for a long while, Pip just giggled and whispered about Bilbo's stories. Finally he asked me what our Dragon looked like. I smiled. An idea to give myself a bit of fun came to mind.  
"Well Pip... he's green, and yellow. He's got long fangs and claws as sharp as knifes." I made a growl noise making Pip sit up. "He has a looong tail and he breaths fire and.... AHHHH PIP! PIPPIN HE'S GOT ME!"  
"Merry!" Pippin screamed. "MERRY!"  
"Run Pip he's gonna get you run! Tell mumma I love her... ahhhhhh!"  
I slid my way under the bed until I was completely out of the tent. I held a laugh as Pippin ran around the room.  
"Merry where'd you go!? Merry!" His voice resembled my fathers when I was in trouble. Only much higher and frightened.  
I held a laugh. Served him right. I was most happy reading my books and he'd played enough games to last a life time. He could have let me finish!  
"Merry? Please come back." It was softer that time.  
I watched him plunk down onto the floor from my designated spot under my bed. His eyes searched the room.  
Now this was all well and good. Teaching Pip not to disturb me and all, but he's my Pip.  
"Merry pleeeeaaassee." He begged with the sound of a sob following his plea.  
OK Merry. Time to stop playing. I thought as his little whimpers tugged at my heart.  
I pulled myself out to see the little bundle of hobbit crying in his hands on the floor.  
"S'ok Pip." I chuckled scooting down. He looked up.  
"Merry!" He sniffled. "I thought you got eated!"  
I took him into my arms where he sniffled into my shirt.   
"No way Pip. I killed the dragon!"  
Two watery eyes met mine. "You did?" He whispered in awe.  
I nodded getting into my pockets. "Sure and look. I even stole some treasure!"  
They were just some coins left over from a gift from Da, but they were treasure to Pip.  
"Wow." He said. "You're rich!"  
I smiled and gave them to him. "Now you're rich."  
"I could buy a pony!"  
I chuckled "Or candy."  
"Yeah." He sighed with a grin. "Candy!"  
"You feel better little Took?"  
He nodded and snuggle into me. "Stupid Dragon."  
I chuckled and rocked him back and forth resting my chin in his curls. When I looked down he was sound asleep. I smiled and put him in his bed.  
I kissed his forehead when he'd settled to sleep. "Night Pip." 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. so sue me I didn't proof read so well the first time. This one is a little better but don't put errors past me. I'm a writer not an editor. I haven't taken those classes yet.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Summer was in full swing by the time Pip hit the two month mark, and the heat was terrible, leaving little Tooks cranky and their older Brandybuck counterparts a bit sour too. I had managed to get out of his grasp for the day, and, though Pippin was my world, I was happy to be alone.  
"Merry?!" Came a voice behind me. I recognized it well. "Merry Brandybuck? Well then it is you."  
I grinned. Maybe I didn't want to be totally alone. Dottie Proudfoot stood with a big smile and a hand on each hip. Her smile made me melt quicker than the summer heat.   
"H... Hi Dottie... whatcha doin in Buckland?"  
"My mumma is visitin friends. She said leavin us with our Da was likely as cruel as neglect so we gots to come."  
I grinned at her... dumbfounded, and stuttering about something.  
"Merry are you OK?" She asked walking over and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're all pink."  
If I'd been pink before I was red now. "I'm OK." I said finally. "I'm fine... it's just hot."  
She nodded "Sure is! Mama said if you stay out to long the sun will fry your insides." She giggled  
I laughed and noticed I could, in fact, breath.  
"You wanna go swimmin with me, Merry?" She asked still holding my shoulder.  
"You kin swim!?" I asked forgetting the fact that it wasn't thought proper for a girl to run about and swim like boys. Specially since most hobbits couldn't swim. Truefully most hated water. Not us Bucklanders though!  
"I sure kin... when I kin get to it... Mama doesn't let me, so I'll just lie when I come home all wet."  
I laughed "What will you say?"  
"I'll tell her some mean boys pushed me in. Then if she wants their names I'll say: 'I don't know Mama they didn't shake my hand and introduce themselves first.'"  
I laughed even more. "well c'mon then lets go to the river!"  
We ran all the way there and when we got there I was so hot I really thought my insides had fried! I got ready to jump in just as Dottie flew past me, and jumped with a splash.  
I'd have to admit. I was a wee bit shocked to see a little hobbit girl floating in the water, and all the layers of her dress as they went all around made me a bit nervous. But, she didn't pay much mind to it so I didn't either.  
"It's freezin, Merry, hop in it feels great!"  
I smiled and jumped into the river. Cool water rushing over me. I came up and smiled.  
"Your mama would even be happy to swim in here, Dottie, this is wonderful!"  
She giggled. "You don't know my mama very well Merry."  
Dottie was the best girl I knew. We had so much fun. She told me I was right handsome too, and I dared tell her she was the prettiest hobbit lass I knew!  
When we finished swimming we sat on the bank, so Dottie might dry out a bit before she went back. We talked about lots of stuff. She talked about her mama mostly. I talked about Pip. She thought my stories were pretty funny.  
"Sounds like you spend a lot of time in your room when Peregrin is around."  
I smiled "I spend a lot of time stuck in there when he isn't, too."  
She giggled. "When I get in trouble, I get chores." Then she added with a laugh. "I might as well be the maid!"  
I giggled. "Pipers gets chores at his house too, but the lads so small he usually can't finish them."  
She was smiling a little and had a funny look in her eyes. I went to ask her if she felt sick, but before I could open my mouth... hers was on it. At first my eyes were so wide, I thought they would pop out, but then I figured out what was going on and tried to teach myself how to kiss. I think Dottie had had a few more lessons than me... weather her mama liked it or not!  
I panicked when I realized, I didn't know how to finish a kiss.  
What do I do!!?? I thought. Trying to remember spying on Frodo back when he lived at Brandy Hall. The memory of Frodo, and the few girls I'd spied him with, getting caught in the middle of a good kiss was enough to make me giggle. Not now Merry! You're busy! finally when I was about to give up and make my own rules I heard:  
"Merry!"  
Snapping away Dottie and I looked around and my eyes rested on the sight of a little boy on the other side of the river. I pulled myself off the ground and shouted, half in fear, but half in anger.  
"Peregrin Took don't you step one inch closer to that water!!"  
He stepped back a little fidgeting and staring right at me. My cheeks turned pink and I looked to the now standing Dottie.  
She giggled. "I godda run Merry. You have a good day." She pecked my lips, which brought a protest from the little boy at the other side of the river. "Don't get in too much trouble."  
She was quite a ways away before I could even speak.  
"Dottie..."  
"Bye Merry!!... You're a pretty good kisser too!"  
Then she was out of site. I smiled... wow a good kisser. Bet she didn't even know I'd never done it before. wow. how do you like that!   
I was taken out of my thoughts by a squaking hobbit lad.   
"MERRY!" His heart broken tone would have done me in any other day but not this one.  
"You stay right there, Peregrin Took, and don't you move a hair!" I yelled wadding then swimming across the cool river. His eyes were cast to his hairy little feet when I got to the other side. He didn't look up.  
"What are you doing here Pippin!?" I snapped trying to not think of the million places he could have gotten lost in.  
"I... I came to find you... You've been gone since I woke up... I didn't have nothin to do Mer..."  
"Stop trying to be cute, Pippin. You know you're not allowed out here by yourself."  
"I... I kin Mer. I can do it! I know the way."  
"Well you're not allowed Pippin and there's a reason why. There's a reason I went out alone today too!"  
"... You didn't wanna play with me?"  
"Not today I didn't Pippin. I've played with you every day for two months. I need to be by myself sometimes, and people my own age!"  
"But I'm a big boy Merry!" He whimpered, but he didn't cry. That probably would have gone against his plea. "You said so."  
"Not big enough!" I snapped "C'mon we're going home."  
I started past him and walked on as soon as I heard little foot steps pick up behind me. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about five minutes since we started our walk. Still quite swift with my walking, I checked back frequently to see if he was still there. After all that I wasn't about to loose him when I just got him safe, certainly not with him thinking I hated him! Poor little Pip. No. he's old enough to know what he isn't supposed to do. Don't go coddling him.  
When we hit the feild the grass was giving little Pippin quite a protest about getting through. I had to slow to a near stop several times before I saw the grass moving. He didn't quite reach it to the top of the grass... but if he hopped you could see the top of his head.  
After about two minutes tops, I heard a small thud and no more footsteps.  
"Pippin." I said it sternly but my heart didn't reflect my tone. He didn't respond so I back tracked until I came upon my little hobbit bundle, sat down with his usual pout. Little tears spilled out of his big green eyes he looked so sad I nearly cried myself.  
"Oh Pippin." I sighed sitting next to him with a great thump. I went to take him into my arms.  
"No Merry." He pushed away, and I looked at him stunned. "I'm a big boy."  
Oh. I smiled. "Yes you are Pip. You're a very big boy. One day I reckon you'll be the biggest hobbit in the Shire!"  
He looked up to my hopefully. I wiped his tears with my thumb.  
"Merry... You still don't wanna play with me anymore?" He asked starting to sob all over again.  
"No Pip. I was just angry. I always wanna play with you. You're my best friend."  
"I'm to little." He sobbed stubbornly  
I sighed. You've done some damage here Mr. Brandybuck. "Pippers. You're my favorite hobbit in the Shire..."  
"What about Frodo?" He interrupted peering at me with a pout.  
I smiled. "He's... my favorite older hobbit in the whole Shire... anyways. Sometimes when you get angry you say things you don't mean Pip. And when you get scared you have to yell at little hobbits, so they wont do the scary thing again..."  
He looked at me confused and I laughed at his expression. He climbed into my lap. I was still damp and cool from my swim, and quickly soaked his clothes. I smiled, Dottie entering my mind again. Best kisser in the whole Shire... wait did she say that or me? It could have been her. Dottie sure is pretty...Yep...   
My thoughts were brought back by the strumming on my tummy of little fingers. I looked down to my little attachment and smiled at his still worried face.  
"Are you gonna marry her then Merry?"  
"Who? Dottie!?" I exclaimed  
He nodded.  
I chuckled. "No Pip I don't think so. If I did it would not be fore a very long time."  
He looked uneasy still. "Pip. Tell me what you're thinking." I yawned pushing curls off his sweaty face.  
He sighed a deep sigh, usually only reserved for mammas and daddies with big worries.  
"Merry when are you gunna stop being my Merry?"  
I chuckled "What do you mean Pip?"  
"Ya know Mer..." He faded off. Six year old minds weren't made for such deep thoughts.  
"I don't really Pippers."  
"Like... Like PEARL!" He exclaimed like a light went off, and he knew how to say it.  
"Pearl?" I asked. "I'm never gonna be like Pearl, Pip."  
"Never merry. You don't think so?"  
"Not really."  
"I don't mean all girlie, but... You and me, we're kinda like Pearl and Pervinca. Pearl's kinda Vinca's Merry..." He sighed sadly "She used to be. But now all Pearl does all day is talk with boys. She just giggles and flirts, and doesn't pay no attention to poor Vinca..."  
"Oh..." I said realizing what it was about. "Well Pip. I'm not like Pearl. I'll never leave my Pippin. Know why?"  
He shook his head.  
"Cause I had a Merry once too. Infact Pip, I still have a Merry." I chuckled thinking about this.  
"You do Merry!" He exclaimed his face appearing in mine. "Who is it!? Please tell me!"  
I chuckled. "Well he lives in hobbiton now Pip, but he used to live right with me, here in Buckland."  
"Uh huh."  
I had to laugh. The kid could come up with all those questions, but he couldn't put those two together and get the person.  
"He lives at Bag End."  
"He lives with Frodo!?"  
I laughed. "Oh Pip you fool it is Frodo!"  
He smiled. "He used to do all this kind stuff with you Merry, really?"  
"He did Pip."  
"All of it?"  
"He taught me how to steal..."  
"Borrow merry it's borrow."  
"Right... he thought me how to borrow from Farmer Maggot."  
The awe was restored to his eyes. "And the cupboards?"  
"Yep taught me to swim too."  
"But, Merry you haven't taught me to swim!" He protested.  
"See Pip that's because we have such a long time left together. I'm saving it."  
He grinned his face still just inches from mine. Then my six year old cousin pouted... again.   
He can't possibly have much left! I thought with a laugh.  
"More Pip?" I asked. "We better make camp with all the questions you're asking. We wont be home till tomorrow."  
"Just one more Mer..."  
I nodded w/ a smile.  
"If Frodo is still your Merry... why'd he leave you?"  
I smiled remembering all those years ago.  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
"Oh but Frodo!" I sobbed watching my cousin pack his packs. He was clearing out his whole side of the room! "Frodo you can't leave me! You can't just leave me!"  
My heart hurt so bad. I'd never known the pain before. I couldn't even eat. I hadn't eaten right in three whole days. In Frodo's defense he hadn't eaten properly since he knew, and that was longer still. Nevertheless.  
He sighed and sat on the bed. "I knew this would be hard, but not this hard C'mere Merry-lad."  
I walked over shaking with sobs, finally collapsing into Frodo. I wailed deeply into his shirt as he held me.  
"Merry Merry Merry, is it really all that?!" Frodo chuckled, but his voice quivered with the words.  
In response, I cried. I sat for a long time. Frodo let me cry, and just rocked back and forth, wispering happy little nothings to me until I had calmed a bit. Finally, I stopped, not for a lack of tears, but more for a lack of breath.  
"Ok, there there, we better now?"   
I nodded a little and he smiled. "Ok... we can talk? Like grown up hobbits? Can you do that for me Merry?"  
I sniffled. "Ok Frodo..."  
"Good cause I godda make sure we know some things before I move to Bag End. OK?"  
I nodded.  
"Ok. So you're crying cause I'm leaving... and because you think maybe you wont see me anymore?" He asked looking into my eyes.  
I nodded again. It seemed to be the only thing I could do.  
He sighed. "Well, Merry, I know we've lived right in the same room since you've been in a bed, and when I leave it's going to be so different, but, would you feel a little better if I gave you some promises?"  
I nodded. "Yes."  
"OK then! Name them."  
"You gonna come visit me... a lot."  
He smiled and nodded "Whenever Bilbo will let me, and don't you worry it will be often."  
"I'm gonna visit you... a lot."  
He laughed his merry laugh. "Certainly."  
I leaned against him. "Anymore Mer?" He asked softly.  
I nodded.  
"OK"  
I looked up. "Will you always be my Frodo?"  
He smiled, and I saw something I'd never seen. Big tears spilling from Frodo's giant blue eyes.  
"Always Merry. And You'll always be my little Merry. No matter where I live. OK?"  
A little shocked I went back to nodding. "Ok Frodo."  
Taking my lead he nodded back and laughed just a bit. "Ok Mer."  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
Pip stared at me. "Wow... Merry! Is he still your Frodo!?" He aske urgently.  
"Of coarse he is Pip, he promised,"  
"And does he visit you?"  
"Pippen he was here last week."  
He grinned. "And you go there!?  
I sighed holding back my smile. "Now you're just being silly."  
"Merry."  
"Yes Pip. I go there. If you recall so did you... a month ago."  
He seemed satisfied for a while. We just laid in the sun of the Shire resting and listening to birds sing the wind blow and...  
"Merry?"  
"Yea Pip?"  
"Does Frodo still steal food out of the cupboards?"  
"No Pip he doesn't." I said with a chuckle.  
Pippin took this very serious.  
"Merry."  
"Yea Pip." "Promise me we'll always steal food out of the cupboards."  
"It's not stealing Pip it's borrowing." I teased, running my hands through his hair.  
"Merry!"  
"Yes Pip, I promise." 


End file.
